1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to roll-to-roll manufacturing of semiconductor parts and a method thereof, and more particularly, to manufacturing semiconductor parts relating to a roll-to-roll conveyance suitable for mass production and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, roll-to-roll processing comprises continuous performance of surface processing, such as copper plating, of a roll-type raw material continuously conveyed by an apparatus for manufacturing semiconductor parts, and retrieval of a roll-type product, thereby obtaining high productivity and facilitating mass production. In roll-to-roll processing of a roll-type material, supplying a new raw material from a new roll after exhaustion of an old raw material from a previous roll is required. In this regard, related art roll-to-roll processing involves seamlessly connecting a leading portion of a new raw material from a new roll to a terminal portion of an old raw material almost exhausted in the roll-to-roll processing. However, such a connecting operation needs to be stopped and a taping operation is required each time the old raw material is near exhaustion, which deteriorates operating efficiency. Moreover, in view of the characteristics of a continuous operation, some raw material remains in an operation space for processing copper plating while the continuous operation is stopped, so that the remaining raw material is discarded, which increases consumption of raw material. Furthermore, a polymer film such as polyethylene-terephthalate (PET) has been used as a related art leading tape. A plating component coated on the leading tape, for example, a copper (Cu) plating component, is partially separated from the leading tape and is inserted into a plating tank, and functions as a seed, which changes the density of the plating component contained in the plating tank, or is retrieved from the plating tank, is re-plated on raw materials, and remains as a lump, which deteriorates plating quality significantly.